Out through the Curtain
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: ok, this is a song fic for Checkmate, by Pearl84. it kinda stinks,but... please R
1. new song

_SONGFIC FOR CHECKMATE BY PEARL84_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DP OR CM, THE ARE OWNED BY BUTCH HARTMANN AND PEARL84. I ALSO DON'T OWN "OUT THROUGH THE CURTAIN" THE HUSH SOUND DOES. OK… this is kina a songfic. But Danny owns the song in this story….. not in real life…._

Danny was bored. Like really bored. Like, jump off a cliff, and then transform at the last second bored. Now Danny wished he had brought his music with him… but, he hadn't composed a single song since he got his ghost powers. He just never found the time to, it wasn't part of who he was anymore. From the personal tour Vlad gave him, he knew there was a sound room, with everything a fourteen- well fifteen, year old composer would need; heck, any composer would envy the room, it even had an electric guitar, and a keyboard. Yet, Danny never could bring himself to go and write more music. It had been so long, he thought he lost his edge. Jazz was the only one who had heard his music, besides Sam and Tucker. Yet, strangely enough, they all liked it, even Jazz, who was in to weird classical music. Danny sighed, boredom is not something that should be achieved in a huge mansion, _Vlad's Mansion_ Danny had to remind himself. After he and Vlad called a truce, he noticed something different, something _happier_ in his demeanor. Vlad was gone, Niane was cleaning, George was cooking, Danny really had nothing to do. Though, he had unconsciously already made up his mind. He sighed again, then transformed, and phased through the floor towards the sound room. _(…Is that what they're called?) _He sat at the keyboard…and it came to him, like a bullet speeding through the air, and he played.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vlad was just getting home in his limo. It had been a productive day at work, and the older hybrid was feeling good, better than he had in a while. He answered his security questions, and walked in. All of his ghostly servants were all standing in the hall, with their heads cocked, listening to something. Even with his advanced hearing I couldn't hear it. He tapped George on the shoulder. George turned and said, "Listen." Vlad was intrigued by his servants' behavior. He enhanced his hearing and heard a sweet melody, with an alto voice singing.

"_Like the light was all I had, I struck the book with my last match._

_The candle burns, so soft and slow, I felt the warmth and felt it's glow,_

_Salt… tasting tears, they roll off of my lips,_

_One for each day I'm inside this house, it's a trap_

_One I can't quite escape so pretend it's the place that I love,_

_Won't let it pass me by, again._

_The grass was clipped, the summer sun,_

_Was beating down, on my front yard,_

_All the boy and girls would laugh, _

_I watched them through the curtains' crack,_

_Place all your bets,_

_And watch me lose,_

_The life that I got,-"_

The song was cut off there as Vlad heard, the scratching of a pencil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danny smiled, as he looked down upon his new song. Maybe he hadn't lost his edge after all. It was official; Danny would start writing songs again.

_Okay peoples, one question. Should I write more? I know it probably sucked, but. Please R&R_

_PRESS THE BUTTON_


	2. In which i did not anticipate

_**Chapter 2 that I did not anticipate, at all.**_

_**Yes. I'm alive. And I don't own Cm or Dp. Well this story apparently didn't suck as much as I thought it did. I'm back and ready to write. (Thank you to all that reviewed! ^_^ reviews are precious nutrients that all writers need, so even if they taste like Brussels' sprouts, PRESS THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON! I mean it. ;) )**_

* * *

**"****Every song falls short of the glory of what a song could be. That's why the urge is there to start again and yet again. Often it's the fault of rhyme. I've discovered a hundred times that there just aren't enough rhymes to say what I wanted to say"**

-Unknown

* * *

Well that about wrapped it up for his new song. Danny sighed and sagged with relief, at least he found a way to vent his emotions that really didn't involve random exchanges of punches and banter lines with the older hybrid. He couldn't really vent his emotions (Mainly anger) that way anymore because of the truce.

"_Daniel?"_ Danny heard a knock on the sound room door.

* * *

Danny's eyes widened as he recognized the voice."Yeah?" Danny asked weakly.

Vlad seemed hesitant, as if he were stepping on forbidden ground. "_What was that?" _he asked. Danny winced knowing full well that Vlad had heard his scratchy high voice that sounded like a cat dunked in water and locked in a container with a dog. The older hybrid probably wanted to know what he broke.

"Erm… what do you mean, Vlad?"

"_You know exactly what I mean, Daniel"_ Vlad said impatiently. Danny gulped.

"Umm… See, about that…. I-I was," Danny paused trying to think of a possible excuse that would get him out of an explanation. "I-I was coughing" Danny said, feigning a cough.

"_Daniel, don't play coy with me" _So he hadn't seen through the ruse. Maybe Danny needed to give Vlad more credit.

"I was singing Vlad" Danny snapped, leaning his head on the keyboard, which let out a few mournful notes. Then, Danny heard the knob turning, his eyes widened as he remembered the music he had written. Thinking quickly, he phased the music into the piano. Vlad walked into the sound room, his boots making a soft tapping noise as he glided across the room. Danny blushed a deep crimson that made Vlad pause and laugh. Vlad scooted on the bench next to Danny. Vlad turned his hand intangible and took the heavily scribbled on sheets of music.

"Daniel…" Vlad said.

"I'm a total loser" Danny whimpered, shaking his head, causing the piano to let out another tune. Vlad looked at Danny in bemusement.

"Now why on earth would you think that?" Vlad cocked his head at Danny's answer.

"It's true, that's why. Dude, I've always been considered a freak, a pathetic outcast and it wasn't until I got into high school that I realized it was true" Danny whimpered.

"Daniel, listen to me" Vlad said, tilting Danny's head so that their eyes made contact. "You are not pathetic, and anyone who says different is even more pathetic. You are special, unique, and no one can ever ruin that. You have the best voice that I've ever heard. I never knew that you played the piano. Honestly I never knew anything about you until I actually sat down and had a conversation with you (That didn't involve random bouts of violence). There is so much more to you than meets the eye." Vlad smiled.

"You think so?'' Danny asked hopefully.

"No. I know so" Vlad said smiling wider. "Now, little badger I believe you have a song to finish." Vlad winked.

"Erm…I'm already done…." Danny smiled awkwardly.

"Oh…I do believe George is making spaghetti tonight" Vlad said thoughtfully, changing the awkward topic. Danny smiled.

"They're all right outside the door, aren't they" Danny asked.

"Absolutely." Vlad answered, standing up. Danny followed suit.

* * *

A/N: this was posted in honor of an overwhelming response for more. Is another chapter needed to wrap this up, or should i leave it as it is?

-

-

-

-

-

-

I LIKE THOSE WHO PRESS THE BUTTON


End file.
